


The Best Gifts

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The best gifts Hermione Weasley could get in her birthday.***Part of the "Cherished Moments" universe but may be enjoyed separatelyShip: Hermione/Ron





	The Best Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:   _A/N: Thanks to **belovedranger** for the pre-beta work and to **modestyrabnott** for the beta._  

Dedicated to the lovelly Kacie :)

* * *

 "Happy Birthday, Mummy!"

"Thank you, sweeties! Give a big kiss to Mummy. And a big hug too!"

Hermione was still in her bed when she got a collective hug from her three children. They had invaded her bedroom and sat on the bed, waking her up and starting to sing "Happy Birthday" very loudly (but in a way that was so sweet it made her get teary-eyed).

Ron was watching them with his usual grin, and a gleam in his eyes. He was holding a tray with breakfast, which he put on the night stand before kissing her lips lightly.

"Happy Birthday, Love. The kids and I made your favorite breakfast enough for everyone. Enjoy!"

Their youngest son, five year old David, said proudly, "I made the toast, Mummy. Not too burnt, just the way you like it."

Ron and Hermione laughed. She touched David’s fringe to feel how smooth his hair was a habit she'd acquired first with Ron's hair and then started doing it also with Matthew and David's. Their hair was so like their father’s: smooth and Weasley red. Catherine's hair, however, was just like Hermione's, and the two of them had so much fun trying to make it seem less wild through the use of plaits or ponytails.

"Thank you, Dave. I’m sure it’s delicious.” Then Hermione saw he was hiding something behind his back. “Oh, what is that you have behind your back? Let Mummy see it, please?"

David blushed and looked at his mother intensely, making his eyes appear bluer. He held out his little hand towards Hermione, showing a parchment. She saw an adorable drawing representing each of his siblings, his parents and himself in front of their house. Even Crookshanks and Pig were drawn there, smiling and waving at her.

Hermione smiled at the drawing, because her little boy had made Pig and Crookshanks have so many white teeth. At least her words about taking care of teeth had had some effect on her youngest son in the cutest way.

Hermione kissed David’s cheek. "Sweetie, this is gorgeous! Thank you. I’ll put it in my office at Hogwarts to look at while I’m working."

David seemed very pleased. "And Daddy made a charm so that they can wave at you."

Then he got close to his father and opened the sugar bowl so he could put sugar in Hermione´s coffee.

Catherine looked at her mother shyly and put in Hermione's lap a colorful package that had drawings of Snitches all over it.

"Sorry the paper is a bit boyish,” she said, “but I forgot to get some new rolls and used one we had left from Christmas. Granny Molly helped me do this for you. Hope you like it."

Hermione gasped when she saw a blue and white scarf with two wool pompoms at either end. She felt a rush of pride about how talented her nine year old daughter was, remembering her own try once with house elves' hats in her youth even then not so well knitted as Catherine’s work. "Oh Cathy, this is beautiful. You know how much I love getting presents made by you. Thanks, sweetie."

Catherine grinned and her brown eyes grew brighter when she put the scarf around Hermione´s neck. "I chose blue to match Daddy’s jumpers when you’re going out together in winter."

Ron arched an eyebrow playfully at Hermione. "She thinks about everything, just like you. Right, pumpkin?"

Catherine nodded in a matter of fact way and joined David, who was eating toast, and then she filled a glass with pumpkin juice for herself.

Hermione grabbed the pompom scarf softly. "It seems I have the perfect scarf for our annual Hogwarts reunion. Just need to knit a gorgeous blue jumper for you."

Just then Matthew, who had been leaning against the chest of drawers and quietly watching them, approached the bed and handed her a small bag with a smile.

His intense blue eyes looked straight into hers. Hermione knew he was excited, for she could see he had a present for her, but he always let his younger siblings give theirs first. His Weasley temper was as intense as his siblings’ was, but at twelve years old he had a sort of calm about some things and an intense rebellious way about others, just like a young boy at his age should.

He sat on the edge of the bed and passed a hand though his red hair. "Mum, I made something for you too, but I’m afraid it’s not very good. It was my first one and I realize it needs improvement."

Hermione took the brown package from his hands. "Matt, whatever you’ve done, I will love and use it. No worries, sweetie, I’m sure you did well."

Her eyes beamed when she saw a wood case in which to put her ink pallet and quills. It was a very simple model with a lion engraved on its lid. Hermione held him. "This is perfect, Matt. No need for any changes. I’ll use it on my desk in our library. I really love it."

Matt grinned and took the case in his hands. "I’m glad you like it, Mum. See, you can put some bookmarks here in this section."

Hermione kissed Matthew's cheek. "Thanks, Matt."

Then he gave her a plate with her toast that David had passed to him. Everyone started to eat breakfast while the children talked about what they planned to do at Hermione's birthday party.

Hermione looked at Ron and he winked at her, putting a small package under her pillow. She nodded and took a sip of her juice, curious about what Ron had got for her birthday’s present.  
  
 _Later we will see it together._  
  
She felt a rush of pride in her family and the world she and Ron had created, since the day they started dating so many summers ago on a Sunday afternoon at the Burrow.  
  
It had all been worth it To receive such happiness after all the suffering and losses during the last battle, when they had helped Harry in destroying Voldemort and in getting saved as well.  
  
It had all been worth it after the long wait to have Ron finally tell her his feelings about her.  
  
It was a joy sharing each day of her life with those she loved most: her beloved husband and their wonderful children.  
  
 _Fin_

 


End file.
